Together Forever
by xTian07168
Summary: Is it possible for someone to love a guy not because he loves that guy but because he loves another guy resembling that guy? Quite confusing, isn't it? Well, that's the plot of this story.


**Together Forever – **_**An AkuRokuReno fanfiction**_

_Fasten your seatbelts!_  
A/N: Welcome to my new fic, Together Forever, adapted from the most romantic story, Love's Song. This features a love triangle – Axel, Roxas and Reno with other pairings including Roxas x Hayner, and Roxas x Sora. Hope you love it.

_Take off!_

"Mother, I'll coming home late today", Hayner called, "Don't bother to wait for me!"

"Yes, my child", and elderly Namine replied, "Take care!"

"Brother, wait!" Roxas came rushing on his feet to the front oak door.

"What is it, Roxas?" Axel turned his back to face Roxas.

Roxas hugged Hayner. "Be safe, my brother" Roxas said as gently as he can, like an angel's whisper.

"I will, Roxas" Hayner replied in a rather sarcastic voice, "I need to go now, tata!"

With that, Hayner disappeared in Roxas' sight, riding a blue gummi ship. Roxas did not need to ask his brother Hayner where he was going for the gentle blonde knew he was going to meet his gorgeous girl friend, Tifa.

Though the two golden-haired are siblings, Roxas loved his handsome brother more than what siblings do. He had a romantic affection for his brother, but he was afraid to show it to anyone since yaoi is strictly forbidden by their mother's house rule. Before, the old Namine accepted yaoi in their little society but after the recent death of her loving husband, she forgot the meaning of erotic and true love. She only cared for a mature relationship involving the mind, not the beating heart. She wanted Hayner to marry Kairi and Roxas to find a suitable girl. But Roxas felt different, he wanted a boy, and it was his lucky brother. Confused of this brotherly love? Let me explain.

First of all, Roxas and Hayner are not true brothers. Roxas has been adopted by Namine's husband so that the two year-old Hayner could have someone to play with. They went to an antique orphanage house in the other town and picked Roxas as their second son. But this was opposed by Roxas' features which suggest he looked more like a trube blood-member of the family. And this gave way for Roxas' love to Hayner.

Oftentimes, Roxas would wait for his cute brother on the comfy couch in the sitting room. He would pick whatever boo k he wants, be it a For-Yaoi-Only magazine, or a bold-headed newspaper. He would gently take a seat on the couch, and start to open the leaves of the magazine or newspaper. Of course, because of reading in the wee hours of the night, he frequently falls into slumber on the seating. And that's the time Hayner arrives and sees his gentle brother sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Until one night, Roxas pretended to be asleep and waited patiently for his brother's return. It was eleven in the evening when Hayner arrived, exhausted. Upon entrance to the sitting room, he of course noticed the sleeping handsome on the couch. It was then that Hayner walked towards the blonde and settled a romantic kiss on Roxas' soft cheeks. Roxas, half asleep, almost blushed in love. Hayner made a statement saying, "Long before, I know what you feel towards me, Roxas. I love you too". This startled Roxas' mind although he did his best to pretend to be sleeping that hour. Luckily, the tired Hayner didn't notice him but just headed to his room.

Now, there again, on the spacious couch, is the blonde, sleeping soundly, holding a book of literature pieces from Shakespeare. It was then at ten o'clock in the evening that the phone on the wall woke the spirit within Roxas. Roxas got up of the couch, surprised to hear the shocking ring. He approached the telephone on the wall and picked it up with a, "Hello?" A manly voice replied from the other side of the line, "I am a police from Traverse Town Police Department. Is this the residence of Mr. Hayner?"

"Yes, sir" Roxas answered as boldly as he can.

"May I ask who am I talking with?" the police office said.

"I am Roxas, his brother" Roxas replied, "why?"

"Please come here to the hospital. Your brother met a fatal accident"

Roxas was absolutely shocked to hear the unfortunate news. He dropped the phone with a loud bang. It was followed by beeps signaling the officer has hung up. 'What?' Roxas told himself, 'My brother! My poor Hayner!' Roxas rushed to his fragile mother's room and gently nudged her to wake her up. "Mother! Mother!" he cried in a frantic voice.

"It's late" Namine demanded, "Why are you waking me up? I need plenty of beauty rest"

"It's about Hayner" Roxas started to tell the news, "He's in the hospital"

"What!" Namine jumped off her spring bed like a kid, "Let's go!'

Namine changed her clothes from a night gown to a formal dress while Roxas waited for her mother outside the room. Because the car was driven by Hayner that night, they had a hard time getting a cab but successfully, they got one. They were charged 500 money upon arrival at the General Hospital. They ran swiftly to the reception desk as if they were flying on mid-air. They met the police officer halfway to the lounge. "Are you the mother of Mr. Hayner?" the office courteously asked.

"Yes, I am" Namine said, "Where is he?"

"Follow me"

Roxas and Namine nervously walked down the officer's path. Roxas noticed they passed by the Emergency Room, the Operating Room and the Intensive Care Unit. 'He might be in a private room' Roxas thought. But soon, they passed all private rooms and public wards until they arrived at the end of the hospital which is the Morgue. "What are we doing here?" Roxas said, beginning to panic.

"Your brother died a few minutes before you arrived because of internal cerebral hemorrhage" the police officer replied, "a drunken driver collided with his car an hour ago"

"No! It can't be" Roxas screamed to the top of his lungs, "He's still alive. My brother! I love you, Hayner, Hayner!!!"

Meanwhile, Namine just kept shocked at the news and silent throughout the event. She felt that the world had crashed on to her and the heaven rebuked her. Roxas cried and wept beside his brother's cold body. He is now dead. And the date was December 14th, a few days before their supposed to be Christmas Eve dinner.

_Landing on runway  
_I hoped you enjoy the first chapter of the story. This was hard to prolong since the original story's chapter one was short. Sorry if this seemed short for you. I'll try to lengthen the plot of the next chapters.

_Till here!  
Casty dela Alto Mago_


End file.
